powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
MMPR/TMNT Issue 2
MMPR/TMNT Issue 2 is the second part of the five part crossover mini-series between the Power Rangers of the Boom! Studios comics and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from IDW Comics. It features a tease of the debut of The Shredder as the evil Shredder Green Ranger. It also brings April 'O Neil into the comic's story. Synopsis Tommy faces a shocking betrayal within the Foot Clan that puts him in the crosshairs of their leader - Shredder! But can the Rangers and Turtles put their differences aside before Shredder unleashes his ultimate weapon? No Ranger or Turtles fan can miss this shocking last page! Plot As the Rangers and Turtles continue to fight, they manage to slowly de-escalate the situation by talking to each other and explaining some of the circumstances of each other's situation. The Turtles manage to explain the Foot Clan and that they robbed the lab with Tommy for some reason and note that they know who the Power Rangers are from television and Ranger Station (including a brief mention of when Tommy was evil the first time and asking if that is still the case). Donnie admits he watches the webcast because "the big guy is funny". After a few more scuffles, Leo and Jason order their teams to stand down until they get things all sorted out. Raphael on the other hand wants to keep going, threatening to hurt Tommy when he finds him, but Donnie tries to calm him down and jokes this is how his brother "makes friends". The Turtles hear a chopper and tell the Rangers to follow them before they are all seen and end up on the news. Channel 6 arrives on the scene in the chopper just at the two hero teams leave, with April 'O Neil giving a report on the Mason Technologies robbery by the Foot Clan and sightings by nearby residents of the famous Power Rangers at the scene. At the end of the broadcast, Vernon notes April didn't mention anything about her "Turtle buddies". April simply tells him there was no proof of them being there so there is nothing to report. Vernon responds that she cannot protect them forever and one day people will expose them for what they really are, still in his mentality that the Turtles are criminals. April just walks away and mumbles she hopes people will see her friends for what they really are someday. Karai brings Tommy to the Technodrome to meet with the Shredder to give him the device he stole, which pleases his "master" who offers to make him a higher ranking Foot Ninja as a reward for his efforts and declares that Tommy's life belongs to him now. The Rangers are huddled up, wondering if trusting the Turtles is a good idea. Zordon said it was okay to reveal themselves to the mutants, which some of them have a problem with, since revealing who they are is ''the ''cardinal rule they should never break. Jason reassures everyone that this will build trust and its purpose is to help Tommy out of whatever trouble he is in. He starts off by introducing himself and de-morphs his helmet, followed by the others. Donnie is a bit bummed out they are just average humans in costumes. Leo directs them to a manhole, saying the four brothers can introduce themselves as they walk since the sun is coming up. The Rangers are guided to the Turtle's lair, which leads to some awkward conversation and April calling the Turtles out for almost being spotted on live TV and starting a fight with the Power Rangers. Zack is more concerned with nobody discussing "the huge rat sitting in the corner". Master Splinter speaks, asking to forgive his sons for their presumptuous behavior last night. Jason respectfully says its fine as both sides made some bad mistakes then. Splinter then asks what they can do for those who have helped so many. In the training room of the Technodrome, one Foot Ninja named Tyler is dragged away by Tommy, who tries to encourage him to leave since Tommy was called by Tyler's father to help get his son back. Tyler doesn't want Tommy's help and rejects his stepdad, Tommy tries to drive home that this isn't a game as the Foot are domestic terrorists. Tyler is annoyed that Tommy would try to help him, as he hasn't seen him in years and then tazes him. Tyler reports to Shredder who was watching, revealing that Tyler planned this to move up in the Foot Clan and confirm Shredder's suspicions about Tommy. At Channel 6, Kimberly accompanies April to investigate the break in, with April stating if anyone asks, especially Vernon, Kimberly is her new personal intern. Kimberly thanks April for helping them, even though they don't know each other. April sees it as paying back her friends for all the times they saved her. Back in the Turtle Lair, Donnie is showing off his inventions to Billy while the latter is working on a morpher tracker device. Seeing a fellow intellectual, Billy offers Donnie a chance to help him work on improvements to the Megazord if the Turtles ever come to Angel Grove. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Metalhead makes a cameo in this issue.